delena stay by rihanna: songfic oneshot :)
by lilianvanrij
Summary: FULL SUMARY INSIDE Elena and Caroline go to karaoke night at the grill and Damon is there to... its a one-shot and also a songfic from stay- rihanna and also an au -xxxx- d/e romance. e/c friendship.


**Summery: on the end of season 3 Elena told Damon that she'd rather choose herself than them. After the incident where she died, she has decided to not translate in to a vampire, Damon can't stand that and can't see her do something like that to herself so he has decided to leaf town.**

**Caroline takes Elena to the mystic grill for karaoke night and afkorse Damon is there too….**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this story :) if I would damon and Elena would be together and Stefan would have died lalalalala 0:)**

**Now to the storryyyyyyy!**

* * *

-Caroline's p.o.v.-

"I wan't to give my bff, Elena, over there up for a song."

"Okee" the dj says "witch song."

"I would like stay, from rihanna."

"That is a duet, you know that right?"

I now got a devilish grin on my face.

"Yes I know that. That man over at the bar, Damon, will be her partner. Ohh he will also play the piano."

"Okee, there on the list, I think they will sing over... 15 minutes."

"Thank you" I walk away after giving him a wink.

* * *

~~~~~15 minutes later~~~~~

-3de person—

"The next song is stay from rihanna" the dj says through the microphone.

"ohhh, I love that song" Elena Gilbert says to her bff Caroline "I wonder how will sing it."

Caroline grins and says "well listen and you will know."

"This beautiful song will be singed by… Elena Gilbert"

"What. NO" Elena yells "you did this, didn't you"

Elena puts an eyebrow up and glares at her friend but Caroline just giggles.

Elena wants to scold at her friend but the dj saves Caroline by saying:

"and behind the piano and her partner isssss Damon Salvatore"

"whatttt" Damon and Elena scream at the same time and then "oh no, I am not doing that"

"Come on it is just one song" Caroline pleased to Elena.

"Why did you do this?"

"Just go Elena."

Elena makes a 'humph' sound but gives in and walks to the podium.

Damon stares at Elena on the podium, he had heard the whole conversation between Caroline and Elena and didn't-really-want to go to the podium

"just fuck it" Damon says to himself and he wakes towards the piano. He was good at playing piano you didn't have to tell him that and he heard the song a couple of times on the radio so he wasn't scared for that but the singing part was what he was really afraid of.

The music starts and Damon begins to play and after a while Elena starts to sing after they shared a look.

"All along it was a fever"

"A cold sweat high headed believer"

Elena looked blushing at the crowd that was now in front of the podium and Damon looked at her.

"I threw my hands in the are said show me something"

She sang beautiful and everybody knew it.

"He said if you dare come a little closer"

She looked now with a little smirk at Damon and he smiled back while playing piano.

"Round, and around, and around, and around we go"

"Ooho, now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know"

Elena now smiled with her eyes closed

"Not really shore how to feel about it, something in the way you move, makes me feel like I can't live without you" she knew her words were true

"And it takes me all the way."

"I wan't you to stayyyyyyy"

Those were also true

Elena smiled at Damon; it was his time to sing.

"It's not much of a life you're living"

"It's not just something you take it's givin"

Elena gaped at Damon, she had never heard him sing-it was beautiful-.

"Round and around, and around, and around, we go"

"ohohh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know"

Elena and Damon looked at each other and smiled.

"Not really shure how to feel about it, something in the way you move. Makes me feel like I can't live without you"

"I want you to staaaayyyy"

Damon was singing about her dying and they both knew just like she didn't want him to walk away.

"Oohoho the reason I hold on"

They locked gaze blue meeting brown

"Oohoho cause I need this hole gone"

"But funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one how needed saving. Cause when you never see the light it's hard to now which one of us is caving"

Elena took her microphone and moved to Damon while she sang

"Not really shore how to feel about it, something in the way you move."

They sang together.

"Makes me feel like I can't live without you. It takes me al the way."

She was now by the piano and sat down next to him while looking in his icy blue eyes

"I want you to stayyyyy, stayyy"

"I want you to stay"

The song ended and Damon stopped playing gazing at Elena.

They both now knew that they needed to stay, even if it only was for each other.

They were going to stay with each other and they didn't have to say it. They already knew it.

They were teard from each other gaze by the whole crowd that was now screaming, wizzling, and clapping. Then Caroline walked over to them and said "just thanks me later" while she smiled sweetly.

They smiled back at her and then kissed.

_**The end..**_

* * *

**he guys this is a little one shot because of my other two stories i havn't uploud in a long time beacause of a bug in my pc im uplouding this story from my fathers pc hihi**

**im really am sorry so "soooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyy y"**

**i hope you guys liked this one-shot and i will try to uploud my other stories fast but i think that i will start with truth or dare and finish it before i start writing another story and finishig my storry addicted i hope you guys don't hate me and again sorry.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
